


Lonely Beast

by Nadalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: Survival of the fittest, as always. After BingYi gained the ability to evolve through consumption the cores of beasts, he successfully ascended to 7 stars, creating the Immortal Beastial Evolution Law.





	Lonely Beast

BingYi was lying on the riverbank, too malnourished and wounded. It would be hard to decide what would be the cause of his death if he died here. Would it be lack of food or the injuries that he had? How did he end up in this situation? To know that we would have to rewind the story a bit.

BingYi was a deer beast of 1-star category. Nothing special, just like any regular beast that you could find in the forest. A young boy found him which BingYi later accepted as his master. Years went by and BingYi was happy to follow his master’s commands. Things changed with the arrival of Shenpan, a 3-star dragon beast. His master abandoned him and started training Shenpan instead. BingYi tried to go back to his master and see if he would accept him back. But things didn’t go well. His master got angry and BingYi got beaten so badly that he almost died. His master did not have the heart to kill him and threw him across the river to die. That was how things went by.

BingYi gathered his strength and with great effort, he was able to drink some water from the river. After that, he was feeling a bit better. His whole body was aching but he didn’t feel like he was on brink of death anymore. He then started looking for a shelter to stay there for the night to come. He found a cave after searching for some time. He entered the cave and felt very warm. It was such nice warmth that he could die happily there if that was how his last days were gonna be.He went deeper into the cave. There he found the source of the warmth. It was the dragon breath. There were a dying dragon and a human, who was burning the grass surrounding the dragon to keep them warm. It was a fire dragon beast.

The human noticed BingYi. He saw that BingYi was hurt badly. The human gave him something to eat. BingYi took it and ate. The moment he did so he felt like exploding. Every part of his body felt like it was torn apart and then mended back. After that painful ordeal was over. BingYi looked at himself. It was like he was reborn. He looked towards the human and that human told him that he had given him his fire dragon’s core. He told BingYi that consuming the core of a fire beast can turn any beast into a fire beast with the same abilities as the original holder of the core. The said fire dragon beast could get stronger by consuming cores of beasts.

The human said that it was not a task which could be done easily. The beast who was to consume the core could die during the transformation. The human told BingYi that he had made something possible which had never been successful in the past. He took a careful look at BingYi for any possible after-effects of transformation. After he was assured that everything was fine, he asked BingYi about what he was thinking about during transformation. BingYi told him that he was determined to not die as a weak beast so he fought with the pain till he could. The human smiled at him. Next morning, BingYi started his journey with his new master. He fought with numerous beasts and consumed their cores. BingYi finally evolved into a Fire Deer Beast of 7-star category due to his undying will to never be weak again and established a new evolution law which later was known as Immortal Beastial Evolution Law.


End file.
